Friday Night Legacy - 10/16/15
10/16/15 *Rich Brennan and JBL welcome us to another edition of the most must-see show in NGW, Friday Night Legacy* *Bad News Barrett makes his way to the ring to many boos* Barrett: "Ladies and gentlemen, can I have some decorum please? As you all know, this past Monday night on Mayhem, I reaked havoc on all of the World Champions in this here Next Gen Wrestling. And all three champions are angry with me. They want their revenge. And they want it as soon as possible. Well I'm afraid I've got some bad news! Monday was just a message. A message that I belong with the elite class of competitors here in NGW. Now that I've made it clear, I will continue to make it clear as I now focus on my two opponents for the upcoming event, Civil War. These two oppponents of course being Dolph Ziggler and AJ Styles. They both are deserving of recognition. They both work their butts off each and every week. But just like anybody else, when you compare them to me, they look like just what they are: losers. And with that being said, I am glad that GM Paul Heyman has awarded me a main event spot on the show this evening. And that match will be another Legacy TV Championship Open Challenge. Anyone in NGW who is here tonight can accept the open challenge and try..and fail..to take away what it rightfully mine, the Legacy Television Championship. Thank you very much!" Match #1: Rusev vs Darren Young w/Titus O'Neil - Rusev squashes Darren in 2 mins. Afterwards, Titus runs in the ring and tries to attack him, but Rusev puts him in the Accolade for a while before Kurt Angle comes running down to the ring to a huge pop. Angle and Rusev throw many punches before Angle hits Rusev with a spine-buster and puts him in the Ankle Lock. Rusev crawls to the rope and escapes the ring. Rusev runs up the stage and the two stare down. JBL: "Kurt Angle had no right to be out here, Rich. I don't understand why these morons cheer for a guy who does stuff like that." Rich: "What about Rusev? Rusev was the one putting Titus O'Neil in the Accolade forever!" JBL: "It's called self-defense, Rich. And don't you dare talk back to me again." Rich: "Well regardless, both men made a big statement leading up to Civil War. And another man who is doing the same is TV Champ Bad News Barrett, who will host a Legacy TV Championship Open Challenge in tonight's main event. That means that anyone in NGW can accept the-" "Whoa whoa whoa!" *Mr. Kennedy interrupts with a microphone* Kennedy: "Did you say that anyone can accept the open challenge tonight, Rich? Because I for one would love to accept it. Why? Because each and every week I'm either not scheduled to compete or I'm scheduled in a match with nobodies like Titus O'Neil, Darren Young, and Marcus Louis just to name a few. I deserve so much more. These people know it, and if you all continue to make your voices heard, the people back there will know it. But you see, it's not everyone in the back's fault. In fact it's just one man. And that man is our fat ass GM Paul Heyman. Paul Heyman comes out here and acts like he is on Team Legacy and will do anything to beat the other shows in ratings. But yet he continues to leave me out of the shows and put me in garbage matches even though the people want to see me in a better spot. But those-" *Security grabs Kennedy yet again and takes him to the back as the crowd boos* Match #2: NGW Womens Champ Natalya vs Naomi (non-title) - Natalya picks up the victory after hitting Naomi with a Discus Clothesline at 7 minutes. Match #3: Jack Swagger w/Tyson Kidd vs Davey Richards w/Eddie Edwards - Davey Richards picks up the win at 12 minutes. Afterwards, the crowd boos them and Eddie Edwards grabs a mic. Edwards: "That right there was a statement. A statement that The Wolves are here and we're not messing around. We love traveling around the country and the world to compete in front of people, but as members of Mayhem, we have to do what is best for our show. And that is to beat anyone that gets in our way. And The Wolves are ready to prove that we're not the 3rd string team in this Tag Team Championship match at Civil War. Swag Facts, Baron Corbin, Braun Stowman, you have all been warned!" *Barrett's Open Challenge is hyped again.* *Bray Wyatt appears ont he titantron and makes a creepy promo directed to Chris Jericho. He also involves references to him cashing in his MITB contract.* Match #4: NGW Tag Champs Corbin and Stowman vs New Day (non-title) - Corbin and Stowman earn the victory at 8 minutes after Kofi Kingston took an End of Days from Corbin followed by a Bear Hug from Stowman. Kingston passed out and the ref called for the bell. Afterwards, the champs celebrate. *GM Paul Heyman is watching them celebrate backstage on a TV* Heyman: "Now that the tag team title feud matches are over for the evening, how does it feel to know that when people look back at this episode of Legacy, they'll see that Mayhem and PCW took all the momentum in the tag team scene?" *Swag Facts appear in the shot* Heyman: "Listen, I'm not trying to discourage you. I'm not at all. What I'm trying to do is motivate you two. Motivate you both to take what is rightfully yours at Civil War. Not only take back those Tag Team Championships, but take back the NGW tag team division! You need to work your asses off before Civil War so that the job is much easier at the event. Take the momentum back in your guys' favor. Don't you dare forget about your loss tonight and move on. Keep that loss in mind as you train. Let that be your motivation." *Heyman walks away as Swag Facts look on* *Bad News Barrett makes his way to the ring with his Legacy TV Championship and makes his speech telling anyone backstage who wants a title match to get out there. Barrett waits for a while until...* *Colt Cabana's music hits and he comes out to a roar of boos* Match #5 - Bad News Barrett © vs Colt Cabana for the Legacy TV Championship - Excellent match between these two. Cabana had a lot of momentum until CM Punk came out from under the ring and distracted Cabana. Barrett rolled him up to retain his title at 15 mins. Afterwards, Cabana looks pissed and charges after Punk on the outside. The two of them brawl all around the arena and eventually are backstage and no longer seen. *Camera cuts to Barrett who is laughing and celebrating in the ring. Seth Rollins is suddenly behind him and Rollins begins beating him up. Dean Ambrose runs down to the ring and beats down Barrett as well. After a while, Cesaro's music hits and he recieves a big pop from the crowd. Cesaro runs down and begins beating away at Rollins and Ambrose. Back and forth European Uppercuts are given out until Rollins and Ambrose fall out of the ring. Cesaro then turns his attention to Barrett. Cesaro helps Barrett up before hitting him with the Neutralizer to the crowd's icy delight. Cesaro walks up the entrance ramp and celebrates as Dolph Ziggler and AJ Styles walk down to the ramp. Styles and Ziggler stand over Barrett as he slowly gets up. Barrett gets up and they both throw him out of the ring before staring down and pointing at each other as Legacy goes off the air.*